Tattooed Man
by Lawerance
Summary: ! PEUT CONTENIR DES SPOIL! Trafalgar Law possède de nombreux tatouages. Mais nous savons bien que derrière chaque tatouage se cache une histoire. Quelle est celle de Law? Plusieurs personnes nous donnent leur avis sur le sujet. Rating T pour violence.
1. De maître à élève

**Disclamer: One Piece appartient à oda-senseï.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Vergo x Law**

**Autres: ce n'est pas du yaoi, pour une fois (xd) mais plutôt ce que Vergo pense de Law, qui fut son élève. C'est également une réponse possible aux significations des tatouages de Law. Parce que je doute qu'il s'est fait tatoué sans raison, et que ces dessins ne cachent par quelque chose sur lui.  
**

**Je remercie mon ami pour m'avoir proposée une telle idée, très intéressante. (pasu, si tu passes par là, on ne sait jamais xd)**

**J'espère que Vergo ne vous semblera pas trop ooc. **

**Ecrit pendant une heure de trou, ou voilà comment j'utilise mes heures de perm...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cela fait longtemps que je te connais. Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu dans tes moments de peine et de joie. Je t'ai tout le temps observé, tel un scientifique devant un de ses cobayes. Je t'ai laissé relativement libre, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi si tu as pu former ton équipage sans que le boss te tombe dessus comme une pierre.

Je lui ai dit que tu serais sage et tu l'as été. Tu n'as pas cherché à nous nuire durant ton parcours jusqu'au nouveau monde. Bien trop occupé à savourer ton semblant de liberté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais que tu ne dors que d'une oreille, jamais tout à fait détendu. Tu as peur. Même si je ne t'ai plus à portée de vue, je sens ta peur. Elle t'empêche de fermer l'œil plus de trois heures par jour, et encore si tu es chanceux.

Je sais tout de toi. J'ai été ton maître, celui qui t'a appris à te mouvoir avec cette souplesse t'étant propre.

J'ai souris le jour où tu es revenu avec ces étranges tatouages ornant tes avant-bras et tes mains. Tu avais bien intégré les leçons enseignées par mes soins. À force de te taper dessus, ça avait enfin fini par rentrer.

Bien évidemment, Doflamingo n'a pas compris même si je le soupçonne d'être au courant désormais.

Un soleil noir et le mot 'eat' sur chaque main. Des piques sur tes avant-bas. Presque comme si tu me mettais au défi de t'attaquer. Ton sourire fourbe sur tes lèvres pleines, tu savais que j'avais saisi le message.

Un soleil noir privant les gens de lumière, de repères. C'est la capacité unique de ta Room où tu exerces une autorité incontestable, manipulant les éléments à ta guise. Dans cette bulle, tu étais un véritable soleil noir, apportant la mort et la destruction sur ton passage.

'Eat' parce que tu mangeais les autres, en ressortant plus puissant encore. Tu usais des personnes t'entourant, dévorant jusqu'à la dernière miette de leur talent, avant de jeter leur carcasse au sol sans plus de ménagement.

Les piques enfin, comme un symbole de ta carapace aiguisée. Ou autrement dit : « qui s'y frotte s'y pique ».

De toute la bande de morveux que Doflamingo me confia, tu fus celui dont je suis le plus fier. Tu es calme, réfléchi, intelligent, audacieux et détaché de tout. Presque parfait. Il te manque une dernières chose encore. Me tuer.

Parce que l'élève doit surpasser le maître dans une lutte à mort. Parce que l'esclave doit se libérer de ses chaînes dans le sang. Et parce que je te connais. Je sais que tu vas me tuer, un jour ou l'autre.

J'attends ce jour-là avec impatience. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu. Un peu plus de deux ans. Tu as dû progresser.

Es-tu suffisamment fort pour me tuer , Trafalgar Law ? Ou bien ce 'eat' transformé en 'death' n'est-il que poussière au vent ? Dis-moi, Law, es-tu devenu l'assassin implacable que j'ai su entrevoir en toi?

* * *

_Je dois avouer qu'on peut dire que le tatouage sur la main de Law est une croix, également, mais j'ai préféré lui donner la signification d'un soleil noir. Je trouvais que ça collait mieux à Law._

_ **De plus, grâce à Firefly et sa review anon, je corrige une petite erreur: le tatouage de Law n'est pas complet dans le chapitre 579. C'est seulement deux ans plus tard qu'on le voit avec le mot 'death'. J'avais zapé ce fait. Le mot 'eat' vient donc de mon imagination; je trouve que ça colle bien huhu. **_

_ Edit: suite à la popularité de cette fic, je la continue et en fais une fanfiction multichapitre. Merci à vous d'avoir été si nombreux à la lire. Mes reviewer ont une reconnaissance profonde de ma part pour leur soutient moral. _

_On se retrouve au prochain épisode^^_


	2. De grand-frère à petit-frère

**Disclamer: One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï**

**Rating: on passe à du T pour violence sous-entendue et langage.**

**Autres: Je remercie la review de Firefly m'ayant permise de corriger mon erreur suite aux tatouages de Law sur ses mains. C'est bien un Death; le Eat étant inventé par mes soins. **

**On passe désormais au pov de Doflamingo. J'aime bien le couple Dofu x Law. Peut-être ferai-je quelque chose sur eux en M..On verra^^**

**Merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour son travail de bêta. Grâce à elle, vous avez un chapitre tout beau, tout propre!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Depuis que je t'ai recueilli à Dressrosa, tu m'as plus d'une fois surpris. Déjà, à peine âgé de quatre ans, tu tenais dans ta main une grenouille fraîchement disséquée, ses entrailles conservées dans un bocal posé sur ton bureau. J'avais ri si fort dans les couloirs en te croisant que je crois bien avoir aperçu des larmes de peur aux coins de tes yeux. Même si tu étais capable de disséquer des batraciens avant même que tombe ta première dent de lait, tu étais toujours un enfant avant tout. Un gamin effrayant mais un gamin tout de même.

Tu as grandi; je t'ai donné la meilleure éducation possible. Comme les autres morveux, petits génies en herbe rencontrés au fil de mes voyages, je t'ai confié à Vergo. J'espérais vraiment que tu survivrais à son enseignement vu qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de tuer ses pauvres petits élèves d'un coup mal contrôlé. Je crois qu'en fait, il s'ennuyait et se servait de ces corps sans défense afin de tester certaines de ses techniques. Je n'en ai jamais parlé avec lui et je dois avouer que je m'en fiche au fond. Il fait ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il me reste fidèle.

Les cadavre étaient par la suite jetés sans ménagement dans la mer. Pas le temps de faire un arrêt à chaque fois et d'enterrer convenablement les gamins. J'aurais perdu mon argent dans les services funéraires. Puis, une fois mort, on s'en fout de savoir ce que devient son corps. On est mort. Point à la ligne.

Tu réussis à revenir en un seul morceau à mes côtés, désormais un regard d'acier au lieu de ces yeux gris-bleus larmoyant. Jamais je n'eus plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, tu sais ?

Tu m'accompagnas presque partout, me suivant telle mon ombre. Les gens riaient devant cet adolescent à l'air fermé, transportant sur son épaule un nodachi trois fois plus grand que lui. Ils n'ont pas ri bien longtemps. Un coup de sabre plus tard, ils comprenaient que tu n'étais pas à prendre à la légère. J'étais fier de toi, comme un coq.

Bien sûr que tu étais dangereux. Mortellement dangereux, même ! Après tout, tu avais été formé sous mon aile.

J'ai commencé par te présenter comme mon « petit frère ». Comme à ton habitude, tu es resté de marbre. Cependant, je voyais bien au frémissement de ta mâchoire que cela ne te plaisait pas. Pourtant à mes côtés, tu avais tout ce que tu voulais. Voire plus. Mais je n'ai compris ce qui te manquait que bien trop tard.

Le premier indice que tu me donnas fut lorsque tu revins de mission, un beau jour, les avant-bras tatoués. J'ai souris devant ces dessins tribaux.

Les hommes tatoués sont légions parmi les pirates. Alors un de plus ou de moins, cela ne changeait rien. Cependant, une fois seul, je grimaçais en me remémorant ces tatouages. J'aurais aimé que ta peau reste vierge de toute trace, comme moi. Ou qu'au pire tu adoptes mon Jolly Roger.

Je ne comprends que maintenant la signification de tes deux premiers tatouages. Deux ronds épineux emplis d'une barre de navire. L'appel de la mer emprisonné, incapable de s'échapper. Ton envie d'air frais, de liberté. Et moi, j'ai été aveugle à ta supplication silencieuse. Si j'avais su l'entendre, serais-tu resté à mes côtés ?

Tu avais alors 17 ans. On allait bientôt fêter tes 18 ans, ta majorité. J'étais absorbé par la conquête de nouveaux territoires, n'ayant pas le temps de m'occuper de toi, et encore moins de tes demandes étranges de retourner à North Blue, ta terre natale. Je te l'ai accordé, comme un roi octroie son cadeau à un de ses favoris. Ce fut mon erreur. Pas la première mais la plus fatale.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment que tu as formé ton équipage, trahissant ton serment de toujours appartenir à ma flotte.

Je ne t'ai revu que le jour de ton anniversaire, accoudé au balcon. Ta main tenant un verre, je remarquai alors que tu avais deux nouveaux tatouages. Une croix et des lettres, une à chaque doigt.

Encore maintenant, je me demande si tu n'es pas devin par moment. Sinon, comment aurais-tu su qu'on te surnommerait « The Surgeon of The Death » ? Death...Ca t'allait bien. Tu tuais sans pitié mais avec une grande classe, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je ne saisis toujours pas le sens de cette croix sur ta main. Tu n'as pas de religion, pas de Dieu. J'ai voulu être ton Dieu mais tu as refusé, brisant les barreaux de la cage dorée que j'avais construite autour de toi. Vergo persiste à voir un soleil noir, avec quatre puissants rayons indiquant les quatre points cardinaux. Peut-être a-t-il raison.

Mais peu importe. Puisque tu nous as trahi, tout m'est égal. La seule chose que je veux, Trafalgar Law, est ta mort. Lente et douloureuse. Pour que tu comprennes qu'on ne quitte pas comme ça Donquixote Doflamingo.

Garde tes secrets dans ta tombe, petit-frère. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je t'envoie Vergo. Ses poings sauront trouver leur cible puisqu'il avait l'habitude de se servir de toi comme punching-ball. Crie, Law. Cette fois, je ne viendrai pas interrompre votre combat et te soigner après. Ne reste dans mon cœur qu'un trou noir, comme celui que tu as sur tes deux mains.

Finalement tu es bien un devin. Tu as su te forger ton propre surnom de Chirurgien de la mort et prévoir dans quel état tu me laisserais. Juste une boule noire. Une énorme boule noire prête à exploser. Telle une bombe. Est-ce que c'est ça le sens de ces dessins sur tes mains ? Que tu peux tout aussi bien soigner qu'exploser le corps et le cœur humain ?

Dis-moi, Law..


	3. De chasseur à proie

**Disclamer: One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Smoker x Law**

**Autres: je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de mon Smoker. Je le trouve ooc. Je n'arrive pas bien à le manier mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^'**

**Ayant pour mère une accro aux séries usant de profiler, Smoke le sera donc. Et puis je ne le vois pas du tout comme un gars fonçant dans le tas, Taoi, Taoi! (rire). Mais plutôt comme un félin analysant sa proie pour l'achever d'un seul coup. Oui, je pense que Smoker est ce genre de personne, capable de rester assis pendant des heures devant un écran, regardant encore et encore les techniques des pirates qu'il doit traquer afin de se retrouver en avantage une fois confronté à eux. **

**J'espère que cette interprétation vous plaira^^**

**ATTENTION! GROS SPOIL POUR ACE. LES PERSONNES N'AYANT PAS ENCORE ATTEINT L'ARC DE MARINEFORD, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! (ou mourez à vos risques et périls mouhahhahaa)**

**Aussi, petite interprétation du tatouage de Ace. **

**Huu...Pendant qu'on y est, s'il y a des personnages tatoués dans un manga dont vous voudriez que je fasse un os, n'hésitez pas^^ (agite les bras dans tous les sens pour signaler sa présence).**

**Signé Keylisse ChainLock pour les corrections. Merci à elle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ta tête m'énerve. Ton petit sourire m'irrite au plus haut point. À chaque fois que je passe devant ton affiche placardée sur le mur des primes, je ne peux m'empêcher de te lancer un regard noir.

À force de contempler encore et encore ton portrait, comme ceux des autres rookies, je commence à le connaître par coeur : un visage jeune; une peau basanée; une paire d'yeux d'un gris métallique; des cheveux bleus foncés recouverts d'un ridicule chapeau en fourrure. Avec ton accoutrement, tu fais gamin à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Tu fais ton âge, quoi.

Sauf qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Même si tu n'en as pas l'air, tu es bien plus dangereux que les autres Supernovae.

Avec ton sale caractère, calme et réfléchi, tu es celui occupant la place du 'cerveau'. Tu n'es pas le plus fort ni le plus impressionnant mais tu as prouvé, en attendant de faire ton entrée dans le nouveau monde par exemple, que tu avais bien plus de jugeote que tes petits copains.

T'observant minutieusement, j'en suis venu à me demander d'où te venaient ces tatouages que tu arbores sur tes bras et tes mains.

Dans la Marine, un nouveau département a vu le jour. On appelle ça le profilage, ou bien l'analyse comportementale. Ouais, un titre pompeux pour une compétence bien utile cependant.

Personnellement, j'aime bien cette discipline. Elle me permet d'exprimer ma personnalité cachée, celle froide et critique mettant en valeur mes longues analyses et mes remarques sur les pirates que je traque.

Mais trêve de bavardage, on n'est pas là pour parler de moi. On est là pour disséquer le cas du capitaine des Heart Pirate, avec une prime de plus de 440 000 000 Beli.

Entre parenthèses, ce nom est paradoxal. Au vu de ce que tu fais, ta manière d'agir, implacable et sanguinaire, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un pirate du coeur. Mais bon...

Tes tatouages, donc.

Ce que je trouve fascinant avec les tatouages est son importance pour son porteur. Tu peux presque immédiatement deviner à quel genre de personne tu as à faire juste en détaillant les dessins imprimés sur son derme.

Prends Ace, par exemple. Pourquoi a-t-il fait tatouer son prénom? Non, il n'est pas narcissique. Il clame son prénom, haut et fort, comme pour se détacher de l'ombre envahissante de son père. Pour prouver à la face du monde qu'il n'est pas Gold D. Roger.

Et toi, que nous caches-tu?

Des ovales cerclés de piques avec en leur centre un gouvernail. La première fois que j'ai vu ces tatouages, ils m'ont fait penser à la couronne d'épines de Jésus. Je me pose la question. Est-ce que tu voulais faire référence à la Bible? Dans quel but? Exorciser ta souffrance? De quoi as-tu souffert justement? D'un manque de liberté? À moins que la cause de cette peine silencieuse est la mer en elle-même.

À ce moment, la place centrale du gouvernail s'expliquerait, comme le fait que les épines partent de lui et ne se dirigent, au contraire, vers lui. Que t'a fait la mer? Qu'as-tu vécu t'ayant fait détester la mer? Cela m'évoque encore quelque chose d'autre. La raison pour laquelle tu navigues en sous-marin.

Peut-être est-ce une question pratique. Mais la mer, qu'on l'aborde par dessus ou par dessous, est totalement différente. Bien plus dangereuse, mais étonnement protectrice une fois qu'on a la tête sous l'eau. Comme dans le ventre de sa mère. De quoi te caches-tu? De quoi as-tu peur?

Tu m'énerves. Je me pose trop de questions à ton sujet, tu me fais tourner en bourrique. J'attends en tournant en rond ton prochain coup, le redoutant et m'excitant tout à la fois lorsque tu frappes. C'est que jamais tes gestes ne sont sans signification. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, cette manie de toujours donner sens à tout. De poser ta griffe.

Cependant, ne crois pas que tu joueras indéfiniment avec mes nerfs. Chaque chose a son prix, et ma colère grandissante à ton égard, ainsi que ma curiosité allant en croissant, exploseront à ton visage un beau jour.

Oui, un jour viendra où je me vengerai de ma défaite, Trafalgar Law. Tu ferais mieux de toujours surveiller tes arrières. Parce que moi, je commence à te connaître par coeur, Heart Pirate.

* * *

_Le coin des raw:_

_Tsukiba: je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Le prochain chapitre sera donc ton pov sur les tatouages de notre chirurgien préféré^^_

_J'ai voulu attendre ton accord complet avant de me lancer. J'hésite toujours à la personne qui décrira Law, mais ce sera sans doute un ou une scientifique, vu ta proposition. huhu...^^_

_Kyona-sama: Et bien merci beaucoup, miss^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira également. _

_Merci aux lecteurs, je sais que vous êtes relativement nombreux (une première pour moi, je suis restée des heures à me demander si mon ordinateur n'avait pas un soucis, ou si mes lunettes n'étaient pas sales, xd)._

_Egalement, merci aux personnes ayant mises cette fic dans leurs favoris. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir^^_

_Bonne soirée à tous._


	4. De microscope à virus

**Disclamer: One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing : Monet x Law**

**Autres: petite réponse à la suggestion de Tsukiba quant à la signification des tatouage de Law. Merci à elle de me permettre d'utiliser son idée.  
**

**Aussi, couple dédié à Pasukaru. Pour toi, mon deuxième mari (le premier étant Law). Tente de ne as te faire disséquer par lui une fois que tu lui auras volé son nodachi pour faire son cosplay xd**

**Merci à ma bêta, Keylisse ChainLock pour sa correction.**

* * *

Je me rappelle encore le jour de ton arrivée. Tu étais recouvert de flocons de neige, tes joues rougies par le froid. Des cernes s'étendaient sous tes yeux, preuve que tu avais dû faire un long voyage. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu avais piètre allure. Droit, ton regard d'un gris d'acier s'est immédiatement planté dans le mien, m'ordonnant de prévenir le docteur de ton arrivée.

Je t'ai observé, longuement, sans que tu émettes le moindre geste. Je me serais attendue à ce que tu tempêtes, me presses d'avertir César de ta venue. Mais tu t'es laissé faire. Presque comme si tu savais que sans mon accord, tu ne pourrais avoir ton entrevue.

C'est dingue, alors que j'y repense. Tu as toujours su parfaitement t'adapter aux étranges règles régissant Punk Hasard. Par exemple, tu savais en un coup d'œil interpréter les humeurs du docteur. Tu savais aussi qu'il ne fallait pas traîner du côté de certaines zones sous peine de se retrouver intoxiqué. Tu étais conscient que tout le monde n'attendait qu'un seul pas de travers de ta part pour te tuer. Un homme normal n'aurait pas pu supporter une telle aura malsaine traînant autour de lui. C'est pourtant ce que tu fis.

Qui es-tu ? C'est la question que je me pose même maintenant encore. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Et pourtant, je me sens attirée par toi de la même manière que Joker m'attire. Tous les deux dégagez une aura meurtrière, paradoxalement charismatique alors que vos yeux sont deux puits de ténèbres sans fond. En votre présence, on ne peut que s'écraser et vous contempler du sol dans toute votre grandeur.

Est-ce que tu sais que tu lui ressembles énormément ?

Peut-être est-ce fait exprès. Peut-être que tous les Shichibukai possèdent ce pouvoir de faire plier quiconque à leur volonté ? Je ne sais pas, étant donné que je n'ai rencontré que toi et Joker en personne. Je suis curieuse. J'aimerais bien croiser la route d'autres capitaines corsaires afin de vérifier si eux aussi sont comme vous.

Tu restes une énigme, cependant. Bien moins expressif que Joker, je ne crois pas avoir senti dans le timbre de ta voix un changement. Toujours le même ton poli et flegmatique t'étant propre. Pourtant, je sais que tu es mortellement dangereux. Ce n'est pas écrit sur ton front mais sur tes mains.

J'ai longuement observé ces fines mains parcourues de veines proéminentes. Des gestes sûrs, précis, chirurgicaux. Est-ce pour cela que tu t'es fait tatouer des virus schématisés sur ta peau dorée?

C'est bien comme cela que tu as fini par apparaître à mes yeux. Tel un virus, indétectable, tu te faufilais partout avant de contaminer tout ce que tu touchais. Bizarrement, dès ton arrivée, plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement. La machine sans aucune imperfection s'est arrêtée de tourner.

D'abord, les enfants devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Puis le docteur était perturbé. Ses travaux n'avançaient plus, il restait bloqué des heures sur une formule dont j'avoue ne pas comprendre grand chose. Il n'était plus lui-même, comme affaibli.

Tu l'avais rendu malade. De quoi? Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec tes mains remplies de germes, tu as facilité la chute de César Clown.

Tu es un virus. Un grain de sable infime, pourtant, étant la cause de l'annihilation d'un engrenage aussi grand soit-il. Tu es une bactérie irascible, mutant en permanence en quelque chose de plus dangereux encore.

Je t'observe au microscope, Trafalgar Law. Sache que même si je n'ai pas encore trouvé de vaccin, je ne suis pas tombée tout à fait malade de toi. Il me reste un espace intact de lucidité que je dois à Joker-sama.

Je tiens peut-être la clé de l'énigme, Law. Doflamingo est ton opposé. Flamboyant, démonstratif, rayonnant. Mon patch contre toi, mon remède...

* * *

_Réponse aux raw:_

_Colorful: Vergo est le second protagoniste de l'arc Punk Hasard. C'est un ancien subordonné de Doflamingo et un vice-amiral de la Marine. Il appartient au G-5, est surnommé "le démon au bambou". Il a un lien avec Law et l'a à plusieurs fois violenté. _

_Tu peux en savoir plus ici (enlève les espaces) : _

_ fr. onepiece. wikia wiki/Vergo_

_Sinon, merci pour tes encouragements^^Contente de constater que tu ne prends pas mes descriptions des personnages de Oda-senseï pour des ooc. _

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te convient tout autant^^_


	5. De nakama à capitaine

**Disclamer : One Piece est l'oeuvre de Oda-senseï**

**Rating : M pour thèmes dérangeant tels que inceste, viol, langage cru et violence (oui je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre).**

**Pairing : Shashi x Law, comme d'habitude rien de sexuel entre ces deux-là pour autant. **

**Autres : Vous pouvez me lapider si vous le souhaitez. Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas nier le fait qu'on ne connait rien, ou vraiment si peu, sur Shashi. Voilà donc son histoire selon mon POV. **

**Tout est sorti de mon imagination, blâmez-moi. **

**Je préviens que ce ne sera pas rose bonbon comme les précédents chapitres. **

**Je ne me concentre pas sur les tatouages mais plutôt sur le développement de l'histoire de Shashi. Pour le mental de Law (et non l'emmental! ...Oui, je me tais..) je l'évoque un tout petit peu. **

**J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez cette partie.**

**Je remercie Kyona-Sama pour sa review; elle m'a permise d'avoir l'idée de ce pov particulier.**

**Un grand merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa correction!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

J'ai toujours aimé la mer. La pureté de l'eau, le doux clapotement des vagues s'échouant sur la coque d'un bateau, l'appel des goélands et autres mouettes...Cet harmonieux ensemble formait à mes yeux une perle rare et précieuse issue du plus beau collier. Un cadeau divin, somme toute.

La mer m'a toujours attiré. L'embrun, même gelé sur cette île t'ayant vu naître probablement, grandir certainement, avait un parfum de liberté. Je vivais par procuration ces bouffées d'air frais et salé, une véritable libération. Car libre, ça non je ne l'étais pas.

Je trimais du matin jusqu'au soir sous les ordres de _cet homme_ infernal m'ayant été désigné après ma naissance et la mort de ma génitrice. Je dis bien génitrice car, ne l'ayant connue que les premières secondes de ma vie, je ne m'en souviens guère.

Mon métier était celui de _cet homme_ : mécanicien. J'alternais, m'occupant des autocars en panne ou, plus fréquemment sur ce bout de terre éternellement sous la neige vivant des aliments de l'océan, des minuscules sous-marins permettant la pêche en profondeur et la recherche de crustacés spéciaux aux belles couleurs nacrées.

Mes mains avaient l'habitude de parcourir les tôles froissées, mes doigts travaillant sur les mécanismes pour la plupart gelés ou déformés sous la trop forte pression à laquelle ils étaient exposés. Avec célérité, je réparais silencieusement ce qui était la seule source de revenu d'un grand nombre de nos clients, pauvres mais avec suffisamment de sous pour se permettre plus que de raison un dernier verre le soir avant de reprendre la mer et de parcourir ses entrailles, s'enfonçant toujours de plus en plus bas.

Je n'avais pas de temps pour moi, ou si peu. Ce qui explique que jamais je n'ai connu autre chose que la baraque empestant l'acre fumé des cigares dont cet homme était accro. Jamais, en ces dix-sept ans d'existence, je n'ai vu autre chose que la noirceur de ces quatre murs. Jamais je ne croyais en sortir, m'imaginant finir ma vie ainsi, reprisant à la lueur d'une lampe à pétrole les carcasses qu'on daignerait me confier.

Puis, tu es venu. De ton allure si particulière, nonchalante et sauvage à la fois, tu as pénétré dans mon monde. Le premier pas que tu fis fut comme un coup de tonnerre, sonnant le glas de cette existence sans but, de cette vie de mort-vivant étant la mienne.

Pourtant, rien ne nous prédisposait à nous rencontrer. Je devais, comme à mon habitude, m'échiner les méninges sur un mécanisme complexe (cette fois-ci, j'avais à faire à un frein d'une moto dernier cri avec, en prime, des pièces manquantes), caché dans l'arrière-boutique. Sauf que, par un hasard des circonstances, je suis venu chercher un tournevis à l'instant même où tu entrais dans notre boutique crasseuse.

Même maintenant, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a pris pour oser poser un pied dans un endroit aussi mal fréquenté que ce trou à rats nauséabond.

Surpris, j'ai tourné la tête dans ta direction. J'ai senti le poids de ton regard sur moi alors que tu faisais le tour visuel de la pièce, parcourant chaque recoin d'ombre comme si tu te serais attendu à un guet-append. Cela n'a pas plu à _cet homme_ qui t'a violemment apostrophé, faisant honneur à son foutu caractère:

« Si t'as pas d'monnaie sonnante et trébuchante à m'donner, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! »

J'ai grincé des dents sous sa voix âpre et sentant l'alcool à plusieurs mètres autour de lui, honteux de l'image que nous devions donner tous les deux. Lui le patron colérique et alcoolique, moi l'adolescent famélique au regard craintif et aux membres disproportionnés. Deux membres d'une foire, deux bêtes sauvages. Voilà l'image que nous donnions, même à nos plus fidèles clients qui évitaient notre présence. Tout juste s'ils ne couraient pas ventre à terre sitôt la transaction terminée.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit la peine de te brosser un portrait plus approfondi de ma misérable vie. Tu l'auras compris, elle était laide et bien peu enviable; toi-même en conviendras. Je sais que la tienne n'était pas des plus saines non plus. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu mets un point d'honneur à prendre dans notre équipage des Hommes détruits, leur offrant une chance de repartir de zéro. Parce que toi-même tu aurais voulu qu'on te tende la main comme tu le fis pour nous, tes membres d'équipage. Est-ce que j'ai raison?

Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme t'avait si durement interpellé que tu partis, bien au contraire. Sans le quitter des yeux, tu plongeas ton regard encore plus profondément en lui, plissant tes fins sourcils. Malgré le fait que l'obscurité régnait en ces lieux, je voyais parfaitement chaque trait de ton physique: un corps musclé à la peau hâlée, signe que tu n'étais pas natif, ou n'avais pas un sang cent pour cent nordique. Je ne sais toujours pas d'où te vient pareille carnation, même si au fond cela m'est égal.

Tu m'as accepté tel que je suis, il est juste que j'en fasse de même avec toi.

Tu étais venu non pas pour une réparation mais pour une construction. Tu voulais qu'on exécute les plans que tu avais sous le bras. _Cet homme_ te regarda de bas en haut, de haut en bas plusieurs fois d'affilées. Il te jaugeait, tentait de percer ta carapace afin de savoir si tu étais sérieux.

Délivrant sa réponse, un « non » sec claqua dans l'air avant qu'il reprenne le chemin de son tabouret et que sa main agrippe le goulot de sa bouteille. Tu n'avais pas encore annoncé l'argent que tu comptais nous donner en contrepartie, ni même montré tes esquisses. Immobile, tu attendais quelque chose. Et ce fut moi qui te l'offrit, cette occasion dont tu avais si désespérément besoin.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai protesté ce qui, à l'époque, étaient des ordres. Je me suis opposé à _cet homme_ et, évitant son regard, je lui ai demandé, supplié même, de daigner jeter un coup d'oeil à ton travail et te demander quel était ton prix.

Il m'a observé un long moment. Je me souviens des battements désordonnés de mon coeur tapant contre mes tempes. Puis ce fut l'enfer.

Il s'acharna sur moi, soulevant ses énormes poings et les abattant de toutes ses forces sur toutes les parties exposées de mon corps. Ses pieds ne furent pas en reste, labourant sans remord mes côtes fragiles et mon dos arqué. Je m'étais inconsciemment roulé en boule, mes bras me protégeant le visage, attendant les yeux fermés et la bouche close que la punition à ma rébellion cesse.

Je n'ai jamais vu la fin de ce passage à tabac. La suite, ce fut toi qui me la racontas. Tu m'as ramené chez moi, à moitié mort, tandis que la baraque prenait feu sous les effets de la bouteille d'alcool agitée en tous sens près de la cheminée. _Cet homme_ n'était plus, tout comme mon passé. Je n'étais plus rien, n'avais plus rien et tu m'offris tout.

D'abord un nouveau corps, réparant ce que tu pouvais de l'ancien. Ensuite une nouvelle identité, me donnant un prénom pour la première fois de ma vie. Avant, je n'étais que « le chien », ou « le gosse » pour les clients. Dans l'intimité de ce lieu maudit, j'étais parfois son « déversoir à sperme », son « sac de merde », sa « chienne ». Avec toi, je fus capable de me définir en tant qu'être humain, de me tenir debout et fier, d'annoncer clairement au monde ma renaissance.

Je suis Shashi, le tueur de baleine. L'histoire de mon nom ne mérite pas d'être citée ici; tu la connais mieux que moi.

Je te dois tout. Absolument tout. Alors il n'était que justice que pour toi, rien que pour toi, je construise le navire de tes rêves.

Jaune, comme le soleil qui m'a brûlé les rétines la première fois que je le vis, le jour de ma seconde naissance. Jaune comme les t-shirts que tu aimes porter, comme la couleur de ma vie, lumineuse, maintenant que je suis à tes côtés.

Tu sais tout de moi mais il reste une dernière chose que je ne t'ai pas dite.

Tes tatouages. Je les contemple, je les observe, je les trouve beaux. Ils te sied à merveille. Je ne peux t'imaginer sans eux. Lorsque tu te bats, activant le fruit du démon, ils brillent d'une lueur bleutée très pâle, très calme. Froide mais chaude à la fois. Un soleil de glace. Ton aura, ta marque.

Moi aussi, je voudrais posséder cette force incroyable. J'aimerais suivre chaque trace de pas que tu laisses derrière toi, être ton ombre. Je le suis, du moins en partie, étant un de tes Nakama.

Je suis Shashi, le tueur de baleine. Et tu es Trafalgar Law, l'homme m'ayant révélé au monde.

Partout je clamerai que je suis Shashi et que tu es Trafalgar Law, l'homme qui surpassera tout les autres, le futur Roi des pirates. Et moi, je serai ton ingénieur, ta main droite, ton bras gauche, tout ce que tu voudras bien faire de moi.

Je suis à toi, capitaine. Parce que tu m'as offert mon humanité, libre à toi de faire de moi ce qu'il te plaira. Tout ce que je te demande est d'avoir le présent comme seul passé et ta présence à mes côtés comme gage d'avenir.

Une chose nous lie tous les deux. Ce pacte que nous fîmes, ces tatouages sur tes avant-bras et sur mes poignets. Je ne serai pas ton bras droit, bien trop effacé pour cela, et timide. Mais je serai toujours à tes côtés, ton pilier invisible, ta bouée de sauvetage.

Dis un mot, Law et je tuerai pour toi. Car tu es le gouvernail et je suis les piques t'entourant, te protégeant.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_gzl merci pour cette review! J'espère que la suite te plaira également._

_Tsukiba c'est tout à fait normal que je te cite, voyons! je me m'approprie pas les idées des autres, et j'espère qu'on m'apportera à l'avenir ce même respect. Tu me fus vraiment d'une aide précieuse, merci encore._

_Mon salaire vient de tes compliments et de tes suggestions^^_

_Kyona-Sama nous abordons ici une de tes idées discutées via mp. Parler avec des gens comme toi est une vraie source de bonheur pour moi, ainsi que d'imagination. Merci à toi de me stimuler de la sorte^^_

_J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de ce chapitre^^" _

_Nous nous disons donc à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures^^_


	6. D'observateur à sujet d'analyse

**Disclamer: l'univers de One piece appartient à Oda-Senseï.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Law x Mihawk**

**Autres : je m'excuse du terrible retard que j'ai pris avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre; je ne trouvais plus l'inspiration. Un grand merci à ma muse du nom de riant (je doute que tu passes par là, mais sait-on jamais ^^) m'ayant donnée l'idée de ce couple atypique.**

**Un immense merci à mes reviewer et mes follower, il fait soleil dans mon coeur lorsque je reçois des notifications sur mon portable (oui, je suis une fille du Sud et fière de l'être haha).**

**Bêta lu par Keylisse ChainLock. Merci à elle de prendre sur son temps de révision et bonne chance pour ses examens!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Je ne suis pas friand de journaux. Je sais à quel point les informations sont une arme. Toi aussi tu en as conscience. Tous les deux savons que les papiers publiés sont contrôlés par la Marine; on ne peut pas leur faire entièrement confiance.

Tout de même, je dois reconnaître que pour ceux sachant lire à travers les lignes, la récolte est bonne.

C'est à travers les journaux que j'ai fait ta connaissance . Ta tête mise à prix 200 000 000 Belly comptant comme la cinquième plus élevée parmi les onze Supernovae a attiré mon attention.

Ce classement m'a ramené des années en arrière, alors que j'étais un débutant dans le monde de la piraterie. Je n'avais pas une 'haute' prime, du moins pas la plus haute, mais c'était voulu. Savamment calculé par mes soins. Comme cela doit être ton cas.

Cinquième prime la plus haute...Les trois premiers sont les plus visibles, surveillés presque 24 heures sur 24 par la Marine. Le quatrième a déjà une certaine marge de manoeuvre. Les autres bénéficient d'un statut particulier tout en restant dans l'ombre des trois occupant le haut du podium. La cinquième place est donc la meilleure.

De ta position, tu te situes un poil au-dessus de la moyenne. Cinquième sur onze, dominant six autres pirates. Tu te caches parmi la masse. Intelligent stratège, tu avances prudemment tes pièces sur l'échiquier qu'est le Nouveau Monde.

J'aime ton comportement. Tes pas de velours. Ta voix rocailleuse avec un accent aristocratique traînant. Ton petit sourire impertinent. Ta façon de nous accoster, tes -ya à la bouche. Ni poli, ni grossier. Juste...Et bien, toi-même je suppose. Un masque parfait d'indifférence et de mesquinerie que tu as longuement travaillé.

Je t'applaudis. De toutes mes forces.

Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallu afin de parfaire ce personnage, ce 'Trafalgar Law' ? Vingt ans ? Quinze ? Moins ou plus d'années encore ? Dans tous les cas, je reste admiratif du brio que tu uses afin de manipuler cette armure derrière laquelle tu te dissimules. Elle te colle à la peau, respire et transpire synchroniquement avec toi.

Inutile de le nier, jeune Trafalgar. Je sais que la figure que tu nous montres n'est qu'illusion. Comment m'en suis-je rendu compte ? Pourquoi me questionner sur ce que tu sais déjà ?

Tu fronces les sourcils : je t'inquiète. Tu as raison de te méfier de moi, mais tu n'as pas à éprouver de soupçons sur ma personne. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Du moins, tant que tu ne t'attaques pas à mes intérêts. Non, je ne ferai rien de tel. Je préfère t'observer de loin, analyser ta traversée du Nouveau Monde tout en sirotant peut-être un verre de vin millésime ou en vaquant à mes occupations diverses et variées, t'accordant juste un bref coup d'oeil.

Voilà mon véritable visage : un aigle planant dans le ciel choisissant précautionneusement ses futures proies.

Ton arrivée parmi nous fut la seule chose que je ne compris pas immédiatement. Beaucoup trop visible cette technique d'offrir à la Marine cent cœurs pirate. Trop impressionnante, trop...Trop. Était-ce une méthode d'intimidation ? Marquer les esprits par ton comportement sanguinaire ? Ou bien était-ce vu comme un amusement de ta part, cette traque à laquelle tu t'étais livré afin de trouver ces cent pirates ?

Maintenant, tu sièges au milieu des autres Shichibukai. De ta mince mais haute stature, tu n'es pas bien impressionnant. Cependant, personne ne peut oublier tes actes et ton redoutable pouvoir. _Mess_. Oui, _what a mess_. Et surtout, personne ne peut échapper à cette aura froide, polaire t'entourant.

Tu t'en sors bien, vraiment. Un peu à part, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais tu sais rester à ta place.

Il ne me reste qu'un dernier mystère à résoudre avant de te connaître par cœur. Ta relation avec Don Flamingo.

Inutile de mentir, Trafalgar. La couleur métallique de tes yeux s'illumine d'un éclair de feu à chaque fois que ce nom retentit à tes oreilles. Je l'ai bien remarqué lors de la seule réunion à laquelle nous participâmes côte à côte, deux mois auparavant, marquant ton intronisation. Le Don n'était pas là, ne se déplaçant qu'à son bon désir jusqu'au QG.

Que partagez-vous tous les deux ? Je sens qu'il y a un filon à exploiter, intéressante pépite d'or miroitant au fond de tes prunelles et prometteuse d'une mort lente mais assurée à Flamingo.

Désormais que nous sommes dans la confidence...Non, définitivement non, je ne porte pas cet homme à la chevelure peroxydée dans mon cœur. Son fruit du démon est...Démoniaque, je ne vois pas d'autres termes. Je le crains plus que tout les autres. Parce que je me crains moi-même. Je sais que la mort ne peut venir que de ma propre lame ou d'une personne ayant réussi à se vaincre elle-même.

Ainsi, tu comprendras que chaque miette d'information sur Don Flamingo, chaque poussière de chance de le vaincre est vitale pour moi.

Mais si j'interprète correctement ton regard...Tu irradies l'envie de le tuer de tes propres mains. Serais-tu mon sauveur ? Ou un jeune ambitieux comme ce cher Roronoa ?

En parlant de lui...Ne serait-ce pas lui au fond de ce bar ? Mmm...Peut-être vais-je m'arrêter un peu plus longtemps, histoire de suivre un court instant les aventures de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Je suis sûr de ne pas m'ennuyer avec eux, au moins.

Mais...Ne serais-tu pas à leurs côtés ? Tiens...Les grands esprits se rencontrent, n'est-ce pas Trafalgar Law ?

* * *

_Réponse aux raw : _

_Kyona-sama : un merci merci merci mille fois pour ta constante présence aux reviews. _

_Oui, Shachi a deux significations : soit le tueur de baleine, soit orque. Je préfère la première option (rire). Je pense fortement à faire un os sur le couple law x shachi dans lequel je développerai l'histoire imaginée par mon cerveau en manque de caféine de notre cher Heart's Pirate. Mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur la fic de James Bond et de One Piece ^^"_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre, qui je l'espère arrivera plus rapidement ^^' _

_Mais rien n'est prévu avec les épreuves du bac approchant à grands pas... _


	7. De l'amitié à l'amour

**Disclamer: l'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï.**

**Rating :T**

**Pairing : Law x Sanji**

**Autre : Je m'excuse du retard pris dans cette fanfiction. J'étais arrivée à un pov par semaine mais me retrouvant dans les révisions du bac, je suis vraiment lente. **

**Je remercie ma fidèle Kyona-sama et ses gentils review. J'espère être présente la semaine prochaine sans rien garantir.  
**

**Merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa correction très précieuse. Plus mes chapitres sont longs, plus longue est ma liste de fautes...^^"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Je regarde le large et je pense à toi. Je te revois courir le long des plages continuellement gelées, tes joues rougies par le froid. À l'époque je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard, lorsque nos routes se sont croisées sur un autre océan, sur une autre partie du monde bien éloignée de nos maison respectives.

North Blue. Une mer de glace et d'iceberg sur laquelle règnent les monstres marins. Seule ressource de nourriture, ils y sont essentiels à notre survie. Une osmose entre Hommes et Nature dans le calme de déserts blancs, d'étendues vierges de toutes traces.

C'est ici que nous vécûmes tous deux, pour moi un court instant, pour toi toute ton enfance et une partie de ton adolescence. Je ne me souviens de presque rien, mais, en discutant le soir avec toi, je me remémore de ce que mes yeux de gamin ont vu, de tout ce dont mon corps et ma mémoire se souviennent.

C'est étrange le fonctionnement du corps humain. Chopper a bien essayé de m'instruire sur le sujet mais je ne comprends rien. Le seul domaine dans lequel j'ai un tant soit peu de disposition semble être la chirurgie. Le corps en lui-même n'a pas de secret pour moi. Os, tendon, muscle, peau, sang... C'est après tout mon métier de transformer une carcasse en un plat délicieux.

Je ne sais plus ce qui nous a rapproché. Peut-être le fait que tu voulais examiner de plus près une espèce rare de poisson pêché par les deux casses-bonbons nous servant réciproquement de sabreur et de menteur professionnel, avant d'être transporté dans mon antre.

Je crois que c'est cela. Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas réputé pour ma bonne mémoire.

Je t'ai observé dessiner dans les moindres détails la bête, plus de deux mètres de long au compteur, avec ses 53 kilos de chair. Je t'ai demandé si la cigarette te gênait et tu m'as répondu que non, trop concentré dans ton œuvre pour m'accorder le moindre regard.

J'ai donc sorti mon étui de ma poche, coinçant entre mes lèvres un tube de nicotine. Je l'ai allumé à l'aide de mon zippo doré, cadeau de Zeff pour mes 18 ans.

Ce vieux schnock a du goût, je dois bien l'avouer.

Ton crayon frottait contre le papier, manié par une main adroite et sûre. J'ai reconnu là la patte du chirurgien. En un geste large, tu avais déjà esquissé les contours de l'animal. Je suivais fasciné le dessin prendre vie. Écaille après écaille, coup de crayon après coup de crayon, tu animais le papier d'un souffle divin. Tellement divin que je m'attendais à voir sortir le poisson de ton carnet pour bondir dans l'océan.

Une fois ta tâche finie, tu te retournas d'un coup, ton regard mystérieux empreint d'un amusement que je ne parvenais pas à décrypter. Ta voix s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce d'un blanc immaculé, lisse telle la fourrure du phoque à peine sorti de l'eau.

« Puis-je te regarder préparer ton plat ? »

Tant de cérémonie dans ton ton, tant de sérieux. Comme si tu me demandais de prendre part à une séance mystique ou une prière à un dieu. J'ai ris, nerveusement, me traitant après coup d'idiot.

« Bien sûr, fais ce que tu veux. »

Tu t'es assis sur la seule chaise présente, tes mains jointes entre elles. Mon regard ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elles, mes yeux encore emplis du soin que tu venais de mettre dans la réalisation de ton esquisse.

J'ai pris une grande respiration, fermant les yeux, fis comme si tu n'existais pas. Mais c'est impossible d'oublier ta présence. Ton aura attentionnée, un peu tendue, m'entourait. Me cernait.

Puis je me suis saisis d'un couteau, te faisant avoir un mouvement de recul. J'ai ris intérieurement même si je ne donnais pas l'impression de faire plus attention à toi qu'à une mouche.

Je me suis approché à pas de loup de la carcasse du poisson. Il respirait encore faiblement. J'ai retroussé mes manches, mon couteau dans le recoin du coude. Saisissant le cou de la bête, je l'ai tordu d'un coup sec. Un frétillement plus tard et s'en était fini. La lame bien en main, je l'ai lentement faite glisser le long des écailles, débarrassant mon plat de sa carapace. Les éclats aussi fin que du papier jaillissaient de ce corps, s'échappant de tous côtés, miroitant les rayons du soleil. J'avais l'impression d'être entouré de minuscules ronds de lumière, ce qui m'enchantait à chaque fois.

Tu dois savoir que lorsque je me plonge dans ma cuisine, rien ne peut m'en détourner. Je n'écoute plus rien, totalement absorbé dans mon art. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ta part, mais je suis ce genre de personne m'enfermant entièrement au plus profond de moi-même, concentré uniquement sur les gestes à effectuer.

Ainsi, je ne sais plus si tu avais tenté ou pas d'établir le contact, de me demander des précisions ou autre. Je suis désolé si je me suis montré impoli en te répondant par mon silence mais je n'ai franchement pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens autour de moi lorsque je travaille. Les seuls à échapper à cette règle sont les membres du Baratie.

J'ai enfourné ma préparation au four pendant une heure entière, satisfait de moi. Avec un temps de retard, je me suis souvenu que tu étais aussi présent dans la salle. Je me suis lentement retourné vers toi, gêné de t'avoir laissé 'seul'. Mais toi, tu me souriais. Toujours ce petit sourire en coin dont on ne sait que penser.

J'ai haussé un de mes sourcils, te demandant implicitement si tu avais des questions; tu as dénié de la tête. J'ai allumé ma quatrième cigarette sous un regard noir de ta part. J'ai froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu ne devrais pas fumer. Ça va détruire tes papilles. »

J'ai ris. Celle-là, combien de fois ne me l'avait-on pas dite à bord du Baratie ! Encore et encore je me faisais tanner par ces hommes au talent culinaire exceptionnel. Penser à eux me fit du bien même si un voile de douleur a sans doute traversé mes pupilles. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, tu te tenais devant moi, les mains dans les poches, ton carnet à dessin abandonné sur ta chaise.

« Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Tes mots étaient un murmure, aussi éphémère que le vent. Presque si je ne croyais pas avoir rêvé. Je suis resté silencieux, t'inquiétant peut-être.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

J'ai eu une minuscule crispation de la mâchoire, un début de sourire. Déniant de la tête, je t'ai rassuré.

« Non. Juste...des souvenirs. »

Je me suis dégagé de ta proximité, n'étant pas à l'aise avec toi. Je ne savais pas quelle menace tu représentais pour nous, si on pouvait te faire confiance ou pas. Tant de monde trahissait leurs amis que je n'avais plus confiance en personne. Je crois qu'en m'éloignant de toi, je t'ai blessé plus que je ne le voulais. Ce n'était pas mon intention : en fait, je ne voulais pas me blesser moi-même. M'attacher à quelqu'un pour me faire tuer par un coup de couteau dans le dos.

« Tu viens de North Blue, c'est ça ? Chapeau de paille m'en a parlé. »

Me souvenant vaguement des informations lues à ton sujet, j'ai eu un vrai sourire.

« Oui, c'est ça. Toi aussi, non ?

-Tu viens de quelle île ? Solenia, Chibi ou Orqua ?

-Solenia même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on lui avait attribué ce nom alors qu'elle n'est ensoleillée que 10 jours par an ! »

Nous ricanions de concert. Ton rire me rappelait celui de ces hommes incroyablement résistants et bourrus de North Blue, à la voix d'outre-tombe et au regard aussi glacial que leur environnement. J'étais loin de leur ressembler, mais toi, tu étais leur portrait craché. J'en ai ris de plus belle.

C'est rapidement devenu une habitude entre nous. Tu me regardais cuisiner, croquant des espèces inconnues sur ton carnet noir, me demandant parfois des renseignements sur mes actes. Une fois ou deux tu t'essayas à la cuisine, préparant sous ma direction sauces et condiments, des basiques inratables.

Avec ta précision de chirurgien, j'étais sûr d'avoir sous la main un excellent commis. Désormais, deux tabliers blancs ornaient ma porte.

Maintenant que tu es allongé sur mon lit, portant pour tout et en tout un caleçon noir, et que je te regarde dormir au creux de mes bras, portant à mes lèvres ma sempiternelle cigarette, je caresse ta peau velouté. Mes doigts suivent tes tatouages, décryptant les courbes simples les composant.

De l'amitié à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas rapidement franchi, comme on dit. Et il faut ajouter que lorsque les hommes du nord veulent quelque chose, ils s'y accrochent jusqu'à la mort. Mais nous avons eu de la chance, voulant exactement la même chose : l'autre.

Tu te réveilles doucement, tes paupières tressaillant avant de s'ouvrir, dévoilant deux orbites gris. Ton bras vient s'enrouler autour de mon torse, ton derme doré s'apposant sur la blancheur du mien. Pendant un court instant, tes tatouages s'apposent sur ma peau.

Je me demande une fois de plus leur signification. Mais surtout les circonstances dans lesquelles tu t'es fait tatouer. Respectes-tu cette vieille tradition voulant qu'à chaque événement marquant de sa vie, on le marque sur son propre corps ? Ainsi à sa mort s'étale l'histoire de sa vie à la vue de tous, telle une somptueuse tapisserie.

Moi je l'ai gardé, cette tradition. Mes sourcils incurvés ne me quittent plus depuis que j'ai découvert l'art culinaire à bord de mon premier vaisseau.

Les courbes représentent l'énergie, le mouvement perpétuel. J'avais choisi ces motifs parce que je voulais être le tourbillon capable d'emporter ses alliés à la victoire et ses ennemis au fond de l'océan. Je voulais être toujours actif et ne plus me reposer sur quelqu'un comme ce fut le cas avec Zeff sur ce bout de terre éloigné de tous, ce caillou représentant mon enfer personnel.

Et toi, Law...

« Un jour, je te le dirai. Sois patient. »

Tu me piques ma cigarette, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, et tires une grande bouffée que tu rejettes élégamment.

Oui, un jour...Ou bien jamais, tel que je te connais. J'ai compris qu'une fois ton but atteint, tu nous quitteras sans même te retourner, Law.

Je te serre plus fort contre moi, profitant des derniers instants avant qu'on doive se lever. Même si les autres sont au courant pour nous deux, je préfère rester discret. Je pense que toi aussi, tu es un peu comme moi. Raison pour laquelle nos tatouages n'ont pas de couleurs. Noir, comme nos vêtements. Simples et raffinés.

J'attendrai tout le temps qu'il nous reste, jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à me faire confiance, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'apprivoise réciproquement. Un dernier baiser, une dernière douche ensemble, nos deux noms murmurés sur l'épaule ou dans le creux du cou de l'autre et je sors le premier. Désormais, de Law, tu passes à Trafalgar. Comme une veste qu'on retourne.

En passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, j'ai encore le goût de ta peau, ce qui me tient chaud jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Même si tu pars pour ne plus jamais revenir, tu ne pourras jamais effacer toutes tes traces, Trafalgar Law. Moi, je saurai que tu as existé et qui tu étais. Jusqu'à ma mort. Et je serai là pour raconter aux autres l'histoire de cet homme solitaire tatoué aux mains et aux avant-bras.

* * *

_Réponse auw Raw: _

_Kyona-sama : huhu, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir fait plaisir avec ce pairing. J'y reviendrai sans doute pour un os plus long, qui sait. Histoire de te remercier de tes review^^_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre._


	8. De cartomancien à insolent chanceux

**Disclamer : One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Law x Hawkins**

**Autres : me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je dois avouer que je ne comptais pas du tout écrire sur Hawkins un jour ou l'autre mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai changé d'avis. **

**J'avoue ne pas vraiment arriver à saisir ce personnage donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous le trouver ooc. Le récit peut peut-être sembler bizarre mais je n'arrivais pas à le changer. Comme s'il possédait une vie propre, vraiment...Etrange. (rire gêné)**

**Merci à Keylisse ChainLock pour sa correction! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Les cartes sont devant moi, leurs signes mystiques aussi limpides que de l'eau pour mes yeux exercés. Je suis dans mon élément, je ne fais attention à rien d'autre.

Une main sous mon menton soutenant ma tête, l'autre tournoyant en l'air distraitement, j'annonce de ma voix claire et sans timbre les augures célestes. Mon équipage a joué des coudes pour être le plus près possible de ma personne, l'habituel spectacle. Un petit sourire dans l'ombre plus tard et la menace de mon second de tous les jeter par dessus bord, ils se sont enfin assis plus ou moins sagement sur le bois du pont.

Je les domine de toute ma hauteur, faussement ennuyé. En réalité je suis plutôt amusé de constater que ces hommes ayant plus d'une fois prouvé leur bravoure au cours de mémorables combats se comportent comme de véritables enfants.

Des Peter Pan, toute une armée de Peter Pan.

Je tire les cartes, les pose sur leur support de bois lentement, le plus lentement possible, appréciant l'effet que ma lenteur a sur ces personnes m'ayant juré fidélité jusqu'à la mort. Je les connais tous par cœur, pouvant tous les nommer.

Nos capes violettes volètent au grés du vent, nous transformant momentanément en dieux invincibles. L'image renvoyée par cette apparition enchanteresse me rend fier de ce que j'ai construit pièce par pièce. Depuis mes débuts à North Blue jusqu'à notre arrivée dans le Nouveau Monde. Et notre première confrontation avec notre première équipe de Supernova ayant lieu maitenant.

Le combat des Titans, pour ainsi dire.

Trafalgar Law, Chirurgien de la Mort. Et son sous-marin jaune ainsi que les Heart Pirates. Droit devant nous, à moins de dix minutes.

Je ne pense pas que Law est le genre d'homme à attaquer tête baissée tel un certain Eustass Kidd. Sans plan derrière le crâne tel Luffy. Ou sans demande de ravitaillement telle Bonney.

Trafalgar est un stratège, un fin tacticien calculant les coups à donner et ceux qu'il va recevoir et ne se trompant presque jamais. Il forme sa toile patiemment, attendant que les insectes insignifiants ou les grosses prises s'engluent sans s'en rendre compte et, prises de panique, finissent par perdre tout espoir avant d'accepter leur destin et se laisser dévorer par l'araignée dorée. Ou bien se débattent et meurent asphyxiées.

Il pleut aujourd'hui. Les éclairs zèbrent le ciel et éclatent en milliers de branches de lumière s'éparpillant un peu partout à la surface de l'immensité de l'océan. Un spectacle magnifique que je savoure un instant alors que le sous-marin d'une couleur si particulière se rapproche à chaque seconde. Je sens l'excitation mais aussi la peur s'emparer de chaque silhouette se détachant à chaque coup de tonnerre. Moi-même je ressens de la peur. Mais tant que je n'aurai pas décrypté les cartes, tout est possible.

J'inspire une bouffée d'air marin, me concentre à fond.

La vérité sur ces cartes sont qu'elles sont blanches. Seuls mes yeux sont capables d'y déceler un signe divin. Mes paupières à demi closes, on pourrait penser que je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir. Mais tel n'est pas le cas. Au contraire, je ne pourrais pas être plus éveillé qu'à cet instant, celui où je lis le Destin.

« Combat...Probabilité de défaite...43%. Fuite...12%. Probabilité de succès...24%. Sous-marins torpilleur. Probabilité de détournement...76%. Survie...56%. Probabilité de mort...0%. »

Le visage de mes hommes se décomposent. Jamais nos probabilités ne furent plus catastrophiques. Je ferme mes paupières et me renverse en arrière. Ma longue chevelure blonde secouée aux quatre vents me gifle le visage. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, perdue dans l'immensité de l'océan. Comme je suis moi-même perdu en plein milieu de nulle part.

« Retraite. »

Sans un mot de plus, je me retire dans ma cabine. Je ne sens pas la mort sur nos têtes mais je perçois très nettement son souffle à la base de nos cous. Intriguée, elle est repue des derniers morts que nous lui avons offerts pas plus tard que la veille. Elle ne nous prendra pas pour dessert. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je sens mes pieds marcher sans que j'y pense, me guidant automatiquement à ma couche. Mon corps s'allonge et mes pensée dérivent sur cette jeune figure à peine marquée par l'âge, pas tout à fait sortie de l'enfance. Son petit sourire mi-sympathique mi-pervers accompagne mes rêves.

Comment est-ce possible qu'il soit tant loué des dieux ? À croire qu'il possède en lui un sang d'essence divine. Impossible, incroyable. Je manque de mot pour décrire la chance inouïe lui collant à la peau.

Mais je m'endors avec la certitude que cela a dû lui coûter bien cher.

Je le revois, le jeune Trafalgar Law et ses Heart Pirates, juché sur son sous-marin couleur de soleil d'été. Ses mains apposées sur le rebord de son vaisseau, ses mains tatouées. Et le dessin encore plus énigmatique de son Jolly Roger.

Un soleil souriant. Ou grimaçant de souffrance. Un personnage digne des figures de théâtre qu'on ne sait si elles rient ou souffrent grandement.

Il faudrait lui poser la question, un jour ou l'autre. Entre deux batailles, lui soutirer son secret de réussite aussi insolente.

Morphée me prend dans ses bras et je bascule dans le monde onirique sans avoir de réponse, juste la certitude que son histoire, à Trafalgar, est là, imprimée sur son derme, à portée de main.

Si près et si loin, comme un appel au viol, à entrer dans ses pensées. À déjouer les pièges de son cœur, comme si, seul, il appelait à l'aide. Comme si cet homme désormais capitaine pirate étouffait dans son costume trop grand pour lui.

Je vole dans les cieux, son navire à portée de vue. Sa silhouette de dos il se retourne. Sa persona se fissure et dessous se cache un enfant apeuré, les mains tâchées de rouge. Un cœur noir orne sa poitrine, symbole de liens familiaux, son air me confirmant qu'ils le rongent jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Voilà donc ton secret, Law. Un passé tourmenté que tu voudrais effacer comme un trait de crayon gommé.

Ta blessure sera peut-être ma porte de sortie. Mais je ne l'utiliserai pas aujourd'hui. Je te laisse en paix; nous verrons bien si la prochaine fois tu auras changé.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Kyona-sama : oui, je peux lire dans tes pensées! (rire diabolique). Plus sérieusement, tu peux plutôt remercier mes amis otaku et leurs redoutables observations. J'avais zapé le fait que Sanji venait de North Blue, même si son passé reste assez nébuleux...Voire inexistant sur cette partie de l'océan. _

_Au plaisir de te revoir sur ce chapitre^^ J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis dessus._

_Eva-Gothika : Je suis très, très, très, très flattée que le titre de ma fic t'aie attiré. Je sais que je suis une nullité absolue pour les résumés et les titres, donc c'est vraiment une surprise pour moi de lire des compliments à ce sujet^^_

_Au début, je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur les tatouages de Law, donc le titre est tombé sous le sens. Puis là, en ce moment, je me rends compte que Law est tellement intéressant que je pars un peu vers d'autres sujets^^" Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si ce que je vais écrire par la suite déborde carrément de ce qui était initialement prévu^^" Mais c'est ça l'écriture : le récit ne veut pas se laisser dompter et n'en fait qu'à sa tête (grand rire)._

_Pour le pairing, j'avais, en plus de l'explication donnée à Kyona-sama, lue une fic dessus et trouvé ce couple si original que je l'ai gardé pour ce chapitre^^ L'auteur est anglaise est s'appelle Lolly Dream. Le titre du os est 'sanji's secret'; si ça t'intéresse^^. Je pense qu'un jour ou l'autre, je ferais un petit truc sur ces deux là, ils vont si bien ensemble (soupir de fangirl)_

_Colorful : Haaa! Un(e) revenant(e)! __Ton retour me remplit de joie! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles!_

_Mais ce n'est pas du tout un soucis que tu n'ais pas pu poster un review paar chapitre! Pour te faire pardonner, poste-en deux par chapitre (grand rire). _

_Pour les fautes d'orthographe, sache que j'ai une merveilleuse, fantasmagorique, acrobatique, magnifique, et...charmante bêta lectrice du petit nom doux et sonore de Keylisse ChainLock. Un grand, un immense merci à elle car sinon mes fics piqueraient les yeux par mes fautes^^" Keylisse pourrait te citer, par exemple, mon petit soucis avec les 'à' majuscule...Et plein d'autres choses encore, bien plus embarrassantes! (grand rire) Je ne suis pas parfaite mais j'essaie d'atteindre un certain degrés et je me fais aider par quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il te faut donc remercier Keylisse ChainLock et lui demander à elle, pas à moi, de te prêter ses yeux de faucon pour ton bac._

_Merde à toi, réussis-le et j'écrirai un petit quelque chose pour te féliciter et parce que je suis solidaire hahaha!_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos review qui sont souvent accompagnés de mon étonnement et de mon sourire. Je ne pensais pas que ma fic attirerait autant^^_


	9. De bras gauche à nouveau(elle) venu(e)

**Disclamer : One Piece appartient à Oda-senseï.**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Law x Penguin, Penguin x lecteur**

**Autres : je m'explique pour cette écriture quelque peu particulière. Ayant lu récemment "Cloud Atlas" ( que je conseille de vive voix), j'ai eu envie de reprendre ce style d'écriture un peu 'paysan'. Je trouve que ça colle bien à Penguin. Une sorte d'antithèse de Shachi^^**

**Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Sinon, c'est un peu fluffy sur les bords, si on cherche. Après le traumatisé Shachi, j'ai voulu faire un peu dans la douceur et l'humour; c'est l'effet voulu.**

**Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre ne sera pas bêta-lu par la merveilleuse Keylisse ChainLock pour la seule et bonne raison que les fautes, les manquements à l'orthographe et à la grammaire sont entièrement voulus. C'est ce qui fait l'essence même de ce chapitre, son âme : la déformation de la langue française (ressort ses cours sur "Zazie dans le métro". Ca aide parfois.(rire))**

**Mais vous la retrouverez dans le prochain chapitre et dans mes autres fics (fait de la pub pour toi .com)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La mer est calme aujourd'hui, pas un seul nuage n'a osé pointer l'bout d'son nez depuis trois jours. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'nous nous relâchons, bien au contraire. Nous connaissons tous l'expression : « le calme avant la tempête ». Et pis, c'est pas chez nous qu'on trouvera des glandeurs, ah ça non !

« Aye captain ! »

En parlant du loup, le v'là qu'approche. Ses cernes ont grandi d'trois ou quatre centimètres c'te semaine, lui mangeant une bonne partie du visage. Son p'tit bouc noir luisant se transforme lentement en barbe de trois jours et sa peau blanchit à vue d'oeil. Il n'a pas bonne mine, ah ça oui.

Il nous saluent à peine, attrape Bepo par la manche et retourne d'où qu'il est venu, sans doute sa chambre. Je hausse les épaules, tout comme le reste des Heart Pirates. Encore un coup de blues.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé, n'ayant atterrit sur le Sub Nautilus qu'après que le captain ait quitté son île natale. Personne à part Bepo et Sachi sont au courant du passé exacte de notre chef. Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à savoir c'qui lui est arrivé. C'est personnel.

Et pis, il a eut l'élégance de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que j'étais avant, ni de m'éjecter d'son navire alors qu'j'y suis rentré clandestinement, me cachant de mes créanciers.

Pas très élégant, hein ?

L'navire est plein d'types comme ça, d'histoires révolues parfois sanglantes, parfois tristes mais toujours un brin marrantes. L'fait qu'on soit une équipe qui marche tient du fait qu'on a tous abandonné not'passé derrière nous. On en parle pu et pis c'est tout. On r'garde qu'en avant en se serrant les coudes. Maint'nant, ma famille c'est eux, cette bande d'homme tous habillés en blanc comme pour un mariage.

C'est vrai, maint'nant qu'j'y pense, on est les seuls à avoir un uniforme. Bah...C'est classe, quoi ! Et pis c'est surtout un ordre du captain.

Bah le r'voilà, tient !

« Aye captain. »

Ma voix est lasse; j'suis fatigué. J'ai veillé toute la sainte nuit dans la salle des contrôles, à voir s'qui s'trame sous l'sous-marin. C'est qui faut vérifié qu'un monstre nous bouffe pas tout cru dans not'sommeil ! Manquerait pus qu'ça : qu'on serve de repas à not'repas.

J'ris déjà à c'te cocasse situation !

« Monsieur Penguin. C'est _capitaine._ Compris ? »

Aie. Pas d'bonne humeur aujourd'hui le captain Trafalgar.

« Ah..Euh...Bah...Aye, _capitaine_.

-J'aime mieux ça. »

Et le r'v'là qui s'enferme de nouveau dans ses appartements. Les collègues me r'gardent bizarrement; pas ma faute si j'ai un accent, hein ? Qu'j'avale une syllabe par-ci et une lettre par-là. D'façon, pas b'soin d'grands mots pour être mécano.

Ouais, la belle bête dans laquelle vous êtes, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. J'suis le second maître à bord, après l'captain. Le second à connaître à fond tous les secrets d'ce rafiot. À une salle près, j'connais par cœur l'navire comme ma poche.

Manque juste la chambre du captain, son « sanctuaire » comme il l'appelle. Pas le droit d'y rentrer. Jamais.

Seul Bepo, et encore. Que quand le captain déprime et qu'il veut pas qu'on l'sache.

Parce qu'un homme, un vrai, il montre jamais ses larmes. Pas de peur, pas de cris, pas de coups de blues. Du moins en public.

Ouais, mon captain, il a toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Ou son air sérieux pince-sans-rire. J'lui connaît pas d'aut'expressions. C'toujours les mêmes. A force, il doit avoir mal à ses « zygomatiques », comme il dit.

Mais j'le respecte. Grandement. Pour c'qu'il a fait de moi, pauv'bougre, et des autres aussi.

C'pour ça qu'on a tous tatoué quelque part sur notre corps l'emblème des Heart Pirates. Notre fierté, notre courage, notre tout.

L'captain, lui, c'est au cœur. Parce qu'il est notre captain, quoi. Bepo, lui, c'est au bras droit. Bah, parce qu'il est l'bras droit du captain.

Et moi, moi c'est au bras gauche. Parce que j'suis son second bras, au captain. Celui qui dit pas grand chose mais qui surveille tout le monde, donne aux autres ce qu'ils ont besoin sans rien demander en r'tour.

J'suis le silencieux, le havre de paix sur le Sub Nautilus. Et le bras gauche du captain.

C'est important, ça, le bras gauche du captain...Mais on l'est tous, indispensable. Parce qu'on est un tout, on est un ensemble « homogène » comme qu'il dit le captain. Grâce à lui.

Merci, Traflargar Law. Merci à toi, capitaine. Je te jure de t'aider jusqu'à la mort dans ta recherche du One Piece.

C'pas des paroles en l'air le premier qui rit j'le transforme en poupe de bateau. 'tention, j'plaisante pas. J'suis p't'être silencieux, mais j'suis costaud. J'connais bien le langage du corps, surtout. Alors pas d'mauvaises blagues.

Sinon, bah, bienvenue à bord, ptit. J'espère qu'tu finiras pas par nourrir les poissons, hein ?

« Monsieur Penguin, arrêtez de terroriser la nouvelles recrue et amenez-la moi. »

Bah t'as entendu l'captain ? Aller, sois pas timide. Il va pas t'manger. Il aime pas la viande humaine et l'pain. Ouais, il est zarb. Mais 'tention, l'insulte pas. C'est not'captain, et l'tient maint'nant.

Tu f'rais bien d'pas traîner. L'captain est pas très très patient. Il lui arrive d'couper une oreille par-ci, un nez par-là et...

« Monsieur Peguin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Aye, _capitaine_.

-Si je vous y reprend, je jure que vous finirez sur la table d'opération, un doigt en moins. Est-ce clair ?

-Aye, _capitaine_. »

T'vois ? Qu'est-ce que j'disais ! Bah. Aller, file. Si t'as bsoin d'moi, j'suis en salle des machines. Encore un truc ou deux à réparer. Aller, à plus.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Kyona-sama : haha, ta surprise me fait rire!^^ Je voulais vraiment m'éloigner des personnages auxquels mes lecteurs s'attendraient du style Kidd ou Luffy, ou autre. Pour ce chapitre j'ai voulu prendre Penguin parce qu'il parle étrangement dans les fics. Mais je pense que le prochain pov sera aussi inattendu^^_

_Oui, pour le coeur de Law j'avais au début l'image dans la tête. Et vu que je suis une nullité finie en dessin, je ne peux que tenter de décrire ce que j'avais vu en rêve (oui, je rêve de choses étranges...)_

_haha, je ne connais pas cette application mais il est vrai que je lis souvent les fics entre les intercours, rigolant encore lors de mon entrée en classe. Du coup, je pense que mes profs me prennent pour une folle furieuse. (rire)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît^^_

_Siria-sama : En lisant les autres fics basées sur Law, je me suis rendue compte qu'elles tournaient presque autour de sa relation avec Kidd (souvent des slash). Je n'ai rien contre et j'adore, même, mais je voulais vraiment me démarquer des autres et faire quelque chose de jamais explorée auparavant. Puis grâce à mes amis, je suis enfin parvenue à trouver mon sujet : les tatouages de law^^_

_Je suis très contente que tu trouves cela novateur, c'est un adjectif que j'adore (rire). _

_Moi, j'aimerai beaucoup lire ton profil et une petite histoire sans prétention de ta plume. Mais bon, rien ne presse. _

_Merci à toi, ma femme (rire) Un jour, on se mariera et notre gosse s'appellera Law Jeto, okay? (rire)_

_Lena18 : OMG! alors je garderai ce commentaire au plus profond de mon coeur. Je me sens très honorée que tu ais pris la peine de poster une review pour mon histoire (prend la grosse tête plus qu'autre chose mais bon... =.=)_

_En plus tu me suis depuis un certain temps?! (nosebled) Mais dans mes bras (ouvre grand ses bras...Et se prend le poteau qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Aie) _

_OMG! (...ne sait plus quoi faire alors danse la danse de la pluie) Tes pov préférés sont ceux que je pensais avoir complètement raté...(rire nerveux) _

_Pour moi aussi Law est le personnage le plus cool de One Piece, même si tu peux trouver d'autres perso super cool et mystérieux (mihawk par exemple, ou encore Ace, et...*déroule une liste interminable*) Mais c'est vrai que plus j'élabore des théories sur lui, plus j'écris sur lui en prenant différents pov, plus je trouve qu'il est vraiment superbement bien pensé. bravo à Oda-senseï pour nous pondre des actants aussi parfait, grand merci à lui. Que son âme aille au Nirvana des mangaka loufoques et géniaux._

_Je guetterai tes review alors^^_

_On se revoit au prochain chapitre; merci à tous de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fic^^_


	10. De louve solitare à énigme ambulante

**Disclamer : One Piece est l'oeuvre de Oda-senseï. **

**Rating : T pour soupçon très léger à une relation homosexuelle.**

**Pairing : Trafalgar (oui, eocre lui, surpriise) x Nico Robin.**

**Autre : me revoilà avec un gros, gros retard. La faute à ma grande, grande flemmardise et à mon syndrome de la page blanche à la noix. Désolée, cher lecteur, si je suis si irrégulière. Mais bon, vous le saviez et je vous en avez prévenu dans mon profil.  
**

**Cette fois-ci, place à la belle et solitaire Nico Robin. Quoi de mieux qu'un loup pour en observer un autre, hmm? J'aime bien le nico x law, même si c'est plus dur à écrire. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La nuit est étoilée. Le ciel noir au-dessus de ma tête se reflète sur les eaux pour l'instant calme à cette heure tardive. Comme à mon habitude je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Et, comme d'habitude, je traîne sur le navire, pieds nus, appréciant la fraîcheur bienvenue de la pelouse.

Malgré le fait que le matin me voit fatiguée, j'aime ces instants de solitude où, me retrouvant seule, je peux à loisir revenir sur les épisodes marquant de ma vie, ou me laisser aller à de doux rêves sur mon futur. Désormais, je le pouvais. Je pouvais envisager un avenir et, encore plus, l'envisager brillant de mille feux, meilleur qu'aujourd'hui. Si cela était possible.

En repensant aux évènements de notre journée, un sourire se peint sur mes lèvres. Ne dérogeant pas à son étrange comportement, Luffy avait fait des siennes et mangé plus de la moitié de nos provisions. Grâce à Sanji, nous n'étions pas prêts à mourir de faim, mais l'appétit gargantuesque de notre capitaine m'arrachait toujours une grimace étonnée. Etait-il vraiment sans borne ?

Je concevais, tout du moins, que l'air marin et les activités physiques en nombre creusaient quelque peu l'estomac. Les escarmouches avec la Marine, notre quotidien ; la navigation pour Nami ; les recherches, scientifiques pour Chopper, historiques pour moi ; les siestes pour Zoro ; la cuisine pour Sanji ; la réparation et l'amélioration du navire pour Franky ; et…Je ne sais quoi pour Luffy, Pipo et Brook. Tout ceci avait de quoi remplir nos journées.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul passager qui restait un mystère à mes yeux. Passant la majeure partie de son temps calfeutré dans sa cabine, je ne savais en aucune façon quelles étaient les occupations de Trafalgar Law. J'avais beau tendre l'oreille lorsque mes pas s'approchaient de ses quartiers, rien. Pas l'ombre d'un son. A croire qu'il dormait, ou que la cabine était vide de toute présence.

Cet homme était une énigme, comme rarement j'en avais vu avant. Pourtant, mes yeux, qu'on décrivait comme des glaciers, avaient plus qu'à leur tour observé nombre d'humains, de physiques et d'aspirations divers. Ils avaient toujours su décrypter, analyser les faits et gestes pour mieux cerner l'ennemis ou le potentiel adversaire se trouvant en face de moi. Ce scanner rétinien m'avait plus d'une fois sauvée. Mais là, peu importe où mon regard se posait, je ne décelais rien. N'apprenais rien des plans et de l'esprit tortueux de ce pirate. Un vide, un trou noir.

De quoi me fasciner.

J'ai toujours aimé les énigmes en tout genre. Trafalgar Law m'en offrait une, servie sur un plateau d'argent. Il suffisait de se pencher vers lui, de respirer les effluves mesquins s'échappant de son corps telle une aura maléfique. De contempler ce petit sourire à la fois indolent et insolent. Tout ceci était un véritable appel. A quoi ?

A jouer avec lui ? A le défier ? A voir sous ses apparences, sous la carapace ? A tenter de le comprendre, de penser comme lui ? Que cherchait-il ? Un adversaire, un allié, un ami… ? Ou autre chose, quelque chose d'innommable, peut-être ?

Tant de questions sur son compte, tant de mystères planant autour de lui. Tant de réjouissance pour celui parvenant à le démasquer.

Je tente bien chaque jour d'en apprendre davantage sur lui ; cela se révèle impossible. Je sais ce qu'il est, quelle est sa ligne de conduite. Qu'il est un pirate honnête, possédant une once de cœur. Qu'il peut se révéler aussi charmant que froid et pervers. Mais toujours, toujours gardera-t-il cet air détaché de tout, si royal et si fatiguant.

Je guette le danger sous ces traits affables. Je ne me suis jamais fiée à personne, sauf avec ma nouvelle vie et mes compagnons. Et, encore moins, j'accorde ma confiance lorsque je percevais une brume, un léger soupçon de venin dans les paroles enrobées de miel d'un illustre inconnu.

Trafalgar Law. Une personne intéressante, très, très intéressante. Je m'amuserai avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un de nos masques tombe, ou qu'un des corps trépasse. Ce qui est sûr est que je n'abandonnerai pas de sitôt.

Le soleil se lève de nouveau, nimbant la voûte céleste de reflets d'or et de coulées de sang. Bientôt Sanji se lèvera, suivit de peu par Zoro. Les deux auront une petite mine ; personnes n'est aveugle quant à leurs activités nocturnes. Sauf Luffy. Quoique, ce fut bien le premier à s'exclamer, alors que nous cherchions les deux pirates, qu'ils devaient encore forniquer quelque part. A notre plus grand étonnement et à mon plus grand amusement. Les opposés s'attirent…

Trafalgar Law. Le voilà déjà qui s'avance vers moi. Je frisonne. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Lui et son pas silencieux…

Un petit sourire, un léger hochement de tête puis il s'installe au bastingage à mes côtés, respectant une distance afin de ne pas me déranger non plus.

Trafalgar Law. Toujours à la limite. Toujours cette démarche de spectre, ces orbes gris perdus loin au-delà de l'horizon, comme s'il scrutait quelque chose. Mais je sais. Je sais à son air triste qu'il ne scrute pas quelque chose. Tourné vers son passé, il pense à quelqu'un.

Alors, je détourne mes yeux vers ce même point fixe qu'il ne lâche pas et, moi, aussi, j'attends. Quoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être une fois cette nouvelle énigme résolue aurais-je la solution quant au point d'interrogation qu'est Trafalgar Law.

Peut-être.

* * *

_Réponse aux raw :_

_Kyona-sama : et me revoiloù! _

_Oui, dans les fics en anglais, Penguin ou un autre membre de l'équipage parle bizarrement, comme le ferait un pirate des temps anciens. J'ai bien aimé le reprendre ici. De plus, j'avais lu "Cloud Atlas" et aimé la manière dot parlait Zachry. Je voulais la réutliser ici. J'espère que cela a fonctionné^^"_

_Siria-sama : Haha, oui, on peut te consoler Law d'amour (rire) _

_Je sais, les personnes âgées dans le sud parlent un petit peu comme ça aussi. je ne sais pas si dans le nord aussi? _

_haha, Shachi sans Penguin, cela ne fonctionne pas Je me réservais mister Penguin pour plus tard, ce qui est désormais chose faite. J'appréhende un peu de faire Bepo, mais je sais que c'est également un incontournable. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire son pov avant plusieurs années^^"_

_Huhu, j'aime faire rire les gens, alors je suis ravie si j'ai réussi à te tirer un éclat de rire^^_

_Eva- Gothika : non, non, je ne m'arrête pas. C'est juste que parfois, il arrive que l'inspiration m'échappe. Elle va visiter d'autres personnes, puis revient et repart et, et.. Bref^^_

_J'espère que cette fic t'a plu^^ Grâce à elle, j'envisage le sanji x law. Peut-être pour une prochaine fic? Même si je ne connais pas grand chose de Sanji et que pour moi il est bi. Il voue un culte au corps féminin mais aime la brutalité masculine, se confronter à la brutalité de ses pairs (rire)_

_On se retrouve plus ou moins rapidement au prochain chapitre!_


End file.
